1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery management system and a driving method for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles powered by internal combustion engines using gasoline or fuel oil as a primary fuel are severely contributing to atmospheric and other forms of environmental pollution. As a result, electric and hybrid vehicles have recently been developed to reduce the amounts of pollutants generated.
An electric vehicle is one that uses a battery-powered engine for locomotion through harnessing electric power output from batteries. Such electric vehicles may use a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells as the primary driving power source. The battery cells may be secondary battery cells that are capable of being charged and discharged. Electric vehicles may be advantageous in that they do not emit exhaust gases and have low operating noise levels.
As intermediaries between automobiles reliant on internal combustion engines and electric vehicles, hybrids are automobiles that employ at least two sources of motive power, e.g., an internal combustion engine and a battery-powered motor. Hybrid vehicles are currently being developed that use, e.g., a combination of an internal combustion engine and a fuel cell (that triggers a chemical reaction which directly generates electric energy, through a continuous feed of hydrogen and oxygen), a combination of a battery and a fuel cell, etc.